


（联邦星舰进取号的首席医官）不可共享

by Reeno



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 大型星际八点档，各种玩脱翻车现场。





	（联邦星舰进取号的首席医官）不可共享

**Author's Note:**

> 我一开始只想写大副翻车，后来大家都翻了……另外未检查，有虫是我的锅。

进取号停靠在Shiraz星球繁忙的空间站中等待维修，舰上的物资和能源补给都已安排妥善，在舰船的修缮完成之后便会在工程小队的监督下传送进舰。

Kirk舰长捏着那条星联批准的假期申请给舰员们放假，不遗余力亲自将舰上的一百八十四位舰员统统踹下去，吩咐他们享受生活，他在轮机长和首席医官的屁股上花了额外多的力气，不知怎的，他那刻板的大副倒是欣然遵从了他的放假指令，Kirk猜想也许这是因为瓦肯人懒得在他这条毫无深刻含义的命令里吹毛求疵，才赦免他一轮有关效率和必要性之类的理论。

在他换上常服离开进取号的时候船上已经没人了，轮机长戴着副耳机叉着腿搁在穿梭艇的控制板上，一只手拿着块游戏板玩得如火如荼，他小口地从自己的随身瓶里喝着酒，Jim猜测多半是哪瓶珍藏的威士忌什么的，他确信星联规章里有条加粗标注的制度禁止舰员在药物或酒精作用下驾驶传输器，但这时候他可没有任何说教的意图，另外他确信Scotty就算是醉得连自己姓啥都不记得了，也能毫无障碍地开着穿梭艇在小行星带中穿梭如常。

Jim低下头钻进去，拍了拍裤腿正想着将背包从肩上卸下，就在他的包底快要撞上穿梭艇的地板时，一双眼熟的靴子瞬间抓住了他的视线。

医生正躺着，在角落的阴影里头打着盹，脸上盖着顶棒球帽，不是因为Jim稍微弯下了腰，可能一时半会儿还不能发现他。Jim猛地抓住自己的包带一提，在原地冻了半秒，医生的呼吸平缓，丝毫没受到影响，他慢慢将包放下，歪了歪头。

轮机长朝着Jim抬了抬下巴，裂出一张愉快的笑脸。

Jim笑着冲他眨眼，悄无声息地挪到左边的驾驶位将自己安顿好。

‘带着我们启程吧，Scott先生。’Jim摆着口型。

‘好的，舰长，’轮机长竖起一只大拇指，‘我会开得四平八稳。’

-

Shiraz是继Risa之后的另一颗适宜度假的联邦行星。起初Shiraz上没有住民，联邦在建立空间站的时候定位到了这一M级的小行星，因为相当靠近7号站，生态与地球也相仿，从首个观测站建立之后短短五年，这颗耀眼的蓝盈盈的小星球就吸引了大量的住客。

Jim挂着张笑脸瞧着来来往往的游客们，进取号的几个舰员零零散散地分布在港口站厅的各个角落，很大一部分已经跑得没了个影子，港口之外是一个热闹的广场，Jim能听见音乐声夹杂在嘈杂的噪音中传进他的耳朵。

星联预定的旅馆步行十五分钟左右就可抵达，刚知道是单人套间的时候Jim以为自己的通讯器出了什么差错，但显而易见这儿的旅馆规模大得吓人。医生一路都在打哈欠，Jim跟在他后头几次都担心他会走进哪堵墙里，而轮机长显然觉得这场景十分有趣，“几天前的光子波事件之后好医生就没停下来过，他把整艘船的医疗档案都更新了一通，还加班加点把治疗方案打成报告，”Scotty捏着酒瓶歪着嘴，“我听说他原本想在船上睡它个三天三夜什么的。”

“原本是的，”医生不满地抱怨道，“直到某人像个坏了的闹钟一样盯在我屁股后面把我从船上赶下来。”

“某人在这儿呢，”Jim哼了哼，“别客气，我应该的，我可不想船员们休假回去之后发现他们可敬的首席医官倒在医疗舱里不省人事，他们会怪我冷血无情，忽视下属。”

医生嗤了声，朝着Jim挑眉，“你是不是指望我这么做？”他装模做样地冲Jim行礼，“谢老爷救命之恩，但是真抱歉除非你是一张床或一个枕头，不然别想我对你五体投地。”

“你怎么能把大好的假期浪费在睡神那儿！”Jim痛心疾首，“怎么说晚上你也得出来逛逛！”

“休想我设定闹钟，”McCoy撇嘴，“我打定主意这一觉要睡到自然醒，你们谁都别想出什么歪主意，不然我就拿无针注射器扎你们。”

“人们发明无针注射器是有着为大众减轻痛苦的美好愿景的，”Jim说，“怎么你就能将这么先进的技术用成那么原始的效果？”

“你拿个棍子捅自己一下看看痛不痛？”McCoy翻了个白眼，“另外进取号上那么多人，就你这个舰长整天说我扎得疼，搞得人心惶惶，那几个小舰员一看我拿着无针注射器就两腿哆嗦，这账我还没找你算呢。”

“你扎得是很疼啊……”Jim委屈地嘀咕，而Scotty在一边儿把嘴巴抿成一条拱形，一脸不能苟同。

“就我所知，”轮机长插嘴，“医生给我打针的时候，我通常都不知道他啥时候打完的。”

“我相信疼痛屏蔽了你对时间的感受，”Jim大言不惭地断定，“准是这样。”

McCoy气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。

他们走进酒店入住的时候轮机长悄悄瞅瞅Jim，“你想没想过医生就只是喜欢扎扎你这种可能性？”

医生正一手搭在前台桌上朝前微倾，Jim看看他的后脑勺，小声对轮机长说：“你想没想过，”他掩住嘴，“其实我都是装的。”

轮机长把眼睛瞪了个老大。

Jim高深莫测地挂着个神棍般的笑容摇头晃脑：就这么说吧，通过无数次的亲身试验他得出，假如他在打针的时候大声嚷嚷，之后医生会有百分之八十的几率用手覆上打针处，他会轻压，但不使劲儿，这动作通常很短暂，但Jim注意到他可不会对别人这么做，这可能是原始治疗方式的某种后续，Jim查阅到在无针注射器之前的针剂注射总是伴随着简易的止血措施，医生会压一团棉花到患者针口，或者贴上块医用创可贴。

反正Jim没想着把这一发现公之于众，毕竟他还有舰长特权，而且挺享受这种不为人知的差别对待，老实说，他的船上能毫无顾忌的挂在Bones身上的也没几个人了。

-

“来嘛，”Jim使劲儿敲着门，“就在三楼的观景平台，有烟火，美女，Quitos纱还有酒，酒！”他强调着，又砸砸门，“你不想尝尝这儿的天堂火吗？Bones？他们把克林贡血酒和罗姆兰麦酒调一块儿，还往里面加胡椒薄荷！”

“我睡着了！”McCoy往门外吼。

“Spock都去了！”Jim几乎是在挠门了，他感觉自己像只被McCoy关在门外的家猫，“他还跳了支舞，谁都不明白Uhura是怎么办到的，来嘛！你不会想错过这个的，她让他穿了一整套轻飘飘的轻纱长袍，我看就差在他脑袋上挂头冠了！”

医生大声地哼了哼，“你是无法用这么拙劣的谎话把我骗出来的，Jim。”

“我没有骗你！”Jim申辩，他想了想，翻出自己的通讯器找到医生，“我有证据，看你的padd，Bones，就看一眼。”

一会儿之后，房里传来了一声大声的“Damn me！”Jim又等了几秒，医生在里头嚷嚷：“你们在那个尖耳朵脑袋里塞了什么鬼让他愿意这么做？”

“我也想知道啊，”Jim把手里拿着的袍子往背后藏了藏，对着房门循循善诱，“Bones，一起来嘛，我们已经在宇宙里飘了三个月了，值得好好放松一次。”

片刻之后，医生打开了门。

“这最好值得我牺牲宝贵的睡眠……”医生的声音随着Jim脸上越来越大的坏笑变得越来越小，在他能关上门之前Jim一把将他推进了屋内。

他穿着一件天杀的蓝色长袍。

-

信誓旦旦宁死不屈的医生一路都在唧唧歪歪，然而Jim却根本没花半点力气说服他进行入场测试。

进取号的舰长发现自己站在饮品桌边上啃着玻璃杯沿。

Bones在不远处被一群可爱的姑娘们包围了，里头有一位相当漂亮的安多利美女正搭着医生的肩膀同他翩翩起舞，医生看起来有那么点儿轻飘飘的。

“McCoy医生显然乐在其中。”一道声音在Jim身边响起。

“McCoy医生已经被迷晕了，”Jim瞥了Spock一眼，叹了口气，“我花了十五分钟才让他穿上那条见鬼的袍子，我以为要花半小时才能让他同意跳支舞，然而那群女孩儿一拥而上，他显然突然间就忘了之前要死要活不肯跳舞的人是谁了。”

Spock为此多瞧了Jim一眼。

“我相信适当的……娱乐，理论上有助于医生缓解压力，”Spock说，“鉴于前段时期医生高强度工作的情况，他已有很长时间处于巨大的压力下。”

Jim心不在焉地应了一声，Spock又朝他看去，而Jim正盯着舞池里的医生。

医生正被蓝皮肤的安多利女性带着步伐跳舞，女孩儿们甚至成功让他伴着节奏哼起了歌来。

“我就不该给他那件金绿色的袍子……”

“什么？”Spock朝Jim偏过头。

“什……？”Jim醒过神来，连忙摆了摆手，“哎，没啥，对了，Uhura呢？”

“Uhura中尉接受了Chekov少尉的舞蹈邀约，我相信轮机长也已经发出了相同的邀请。”

“那你呢？你没有请她跳舞吗？”Jim眯起眼睛，在Spock能够回答他的问题之前，Jim拍了拍他的手臂打断了他，“Spock，伙计，有些事你得明白，地球女性是相当敏感的，即使是Uhura那样独立勇敢的女士，在一段关系中她们也会变得像个小女生，有时候，你得把你对她的感情表现出来，让她知道你爱她，尽管这有悖于你瓦肯的那一半，但你人类的那半能做到的，而且相信我，你的瓦肯一半最后会感激你的选择，懂吗？”

Spock朝着Jim眨了眨眼睛。

“另外你得停止称她Uhura中尉了，我以为我们是朋友呢，她将自己的名字告诉你是因为她希望你这么称呼她，现在是离岸休假，不用对我那么正式。”Jim表现真诚，甚至用自己无辜的蓝眼睛冲着Spock闪了闪，用手背扣了扣瓦肯人的臂膀，把他的沉默当作回应，Jim的视线又快速扫过医生的方向。

瓦肯人捕捉到了那一闪而过的眼神。

“Jim，我能问你一个问题吗？”Spock开口。

“嗯？”Jim回应。

“你所说的与人类维持浪漫关系期间所需的，对于这一关系进行公开展示的需求，是否同样适用于男性伴侣？”

Jim愣了愣，回头卡了半秒，“呃，”他快速扫过瓦肯人的眼睛，随即突然想到要如何组织自己的回答：“是的，当然，”他说，“我猜Uhura也对你这么做过，背后的原因就是这个，她……”

“Jim，”Spock打断他，“我为我的疏忽道歉，”Spock缓缓眨了下眼睛，而Jim无意识地放下了手里的杯子，他调整了自己的站姿，然而Spock认为舰长并没有注意到自己将姿态切换到工作模式中的这一情况，他继续道，“我想问的是，在同性伴侣间也是如此吗？”

Jim清了清嗓子，挺直腰背：“是的，Spock先生，”他答道，“对于任何组合的关系均是如此，至少于人类而言。”

Spock点点头：“我明白了。”

“为什么你这么问？”Jim谨慎地询问。

“喔，”Spock挑了挑眉，“我相信我仍欠你一个道歉，舰长，”面对Jim疑惑的视线，Spock面色如常地陈述道：“我与Uhura中尉的浪漫关系已于284天又17小时以前结束，尽管我们并未正式公布此事。”

Jim愣住了，然后缓慢地、看起来像是被人一拳打在了肚子上，他张开嘴，但突然却想不到该说些什么，“我很……我很抱歉，天啊，我不知道。”

“为什么你要同我道歉？”Spock表现出疑惑，“这是我与中尉协商一致的决定，与你并无关系；你无从得知此事，因为我们从未将它公布于众。你无需因此感到抱歉。”

“我知道……我是说，我不知道，”Jim咬了咬嘴唇，而瓦肯人目不转睛地盯着他看了一会儿，“天啊，我之前还不停地怂恿你展示你们之间的关系，我要是知道……我绝不会那么说的，我真的抱歉，Spock。”

“Jim，你毋需……”Spock试着安慰Jim，但他退开摆了摆手。

“真的，我是怎么了，”Jim说，“我们天天在一起工作，我们一起吃饭、下棋、甚至有时候一起参加电影之夜，你们是我最信任的伙伴，我的大副和我的通讯官，我怎么能同你们一起在舰桥工作了快三年了却对你们已经分手这事儿视而不见……多少天来着？”他回想了一下，越发显得苦恼了，“几乎一年！Spock！”他冲着Spock看了一眼，眼睛里写着懊悔，“天啊，多少次我试着调侃你们俩，我以为……”他扶住额头，“我早应该观察到的，我怎么会没有发现呢？”

“就像我刚才说的，”Spock柔声说道，“Nyota与我并无意愿将此事公开宣布，我想一部分原因是由于Nyota认为这可以帮助她避免一些不必要的追求者，而我对此表示赞同，我们从未因结束关系而陷入不可调谐的争执，你无法发现也是情理之中，Jim，如果你想知道的话，Nyota曾向我提议就此事对你保密。”Jim抬头看他而Spock没有移开视线，“我认为需要道歉的并不是你，Jim，我很抱歉我向你隐瞒此事。”

“噢，你不必……”Jim瞪了Spock半晌，然后深深吸了口气，泄气地一口叹出来，他垂下脑袋摇摇头，径自苦恼了半秒，“算了，这样会没完没了的。”他又叹了口气，替自己重新拿了杯饮料，“那么Spock先生，”他问道，“谁是那个幸运的他？”

Spock眨眼。

Jim耸耸肩，“基于你问的问题，并不难猜到，是我们船上的人吗？”

“是的。”Spock回答。

“喔，”Jim喝了一口，“舰桥上的？”

“是，”Spock答道，Jim喝了一大口，“……也不是。”

Spock观察冻结在原地的Jim，几秒之后他的眼睛微微瞪大，“Sulu已经有女儿了！”

“我抱歉？”Spock挑起一条眉毛。

“喔喔！”Jim松了口气，下意识地抚了抚胸口，“错误猜测。”

“很显然，”Spock抿了抿嘴，如果不是Jim了解他至深，也许会说他有些生气。但事实上瓦肯人似乎觉得Jim猜错人这件事挺好笑的。

Jim苦思冥想，甚至祭出了Chekov，尽管他自己也一点儿不信Spock爱上的人会是那孩子。

“你是否企图将在舰桥工作的男性成员列出名单都报一遍，舰长？”Spock微微眯着眼睛问道。

“我可讨厌你这么做了，”Jim揉了揉脸，“我差不多已经是把名单整一个都报给你了吧，你不能就直接告诉我是谁？我确信我一个都没落下，除了我之……”

Jim戛然而止。

Spock仍看着他，眼神清明，他的嘴唇轻微地抿着，手背在后。

如果Jim不是了解他至深。

“喔……”他吞了吞口水。

-

Jim目前正淹没在自己巨大的心跳声中。

他最为信任的大副刚刚一脸自如地挖了一个巨大的坑给他而他一脚跌了进去，这会儿他还懵着当然情有可原。

安多利女士整个挂在了McCoy身上，而Jim分神想起先前自己洋洋自得的特权问题。

Spock穿着黑色的袍子，Jim还笑称那是属于他和Uhura之间的某种情趣，因为……那是黑色的，纱质的长袍，它在Spock身上营造出一种怪异的平衡，让瓦肯人冷淡的表情显得生动起来。

Jim突然间失去了不久前调侃Spock的所有勇气和伶牙俐齿，因为他认为Spock性感，你可以同朋友毫无顾忌地这么逗来逗去，但现在这种情况下只会让事情走向奇怪的方向，他们还没把话说得很明白，而Jim觉得Spock性感，那就很流氓了。

Spock有着全宇宙最烂的时机。

Jim恼怒地，努力地让自己重新运转起来。

瞧他啊！他想到，那么一副悠然自得的模样，而Jim有序的智慧已经一团乱麻了。

Spock耐心地等着，直到Jim终于找回自己的声音。

“我？”他说，“Spock，我？”

“是的，Jim，”Spock闭上眼睛点下头，“你。”

Jim试图理顺自己的呼吸，踩准节奏，好让自己显得不那么紧张。

瓦肯人仔细地观察着人类的反应，僵持了片刻之后，瓦肯人看上去松了口气，不再像弓弦那般紧绷。

“我理解你对McCoy医生的迷恋，Jim，”Spock说到，对于Jim而言这句话的出现简直毫无根据没头没脑，他吓了一跳，并且立刻摇头摆手。

“Jim……”Spock试图打断。

“我们什么都没有……”Jim解释道，“我是说，迄今为止。”

“我了解。”Spock将一只手覆上Jim的肩膀。

安多利人正和McCoy亲密地依偎在一起，Jim朝他们瞧着，Spock也看过去。那姑娘在医生的耳朵边上低语了什么，而医生转过头来。

他们四人的视线短暂地交汇了一瞬。

Jim的呼吸声停止了片刻。

半晌后医生首先移开了视线。

“我……”Jim眨眨眼睛，听起来格外懊恼，还带着些委屈，“Spock，我想或许我不是一个好选择。”他向后靠在桌沿，垂眼看着某处的地板。

在此之前，姑娘们已经说服医生喝了两杯奇奇怪怪的饮料，按医生的行为，不难判断里面或多或少含有酒精。Spock再次看向他们时，安多利人正哄着医生接受一杯看上去就不太安全的红色饮品。医生背向Spock而立，脑袋低着，Spock断定他此时看不见那位女士脸上狡猾的笑容。她朝着Spock的方向眨了下眼。

“舰长。”Jim抬眼看他，而Spock把视线移回到Jim的眼睛上，“你相信我吗？”

Jim看上去有些茫然，但Spock看上去无比冷静。

“是的，Spock先生，”Jim点点头，站直了一点儿，“一直都是。”

Spock朝着Jim伸出一只手，掌心向上。

Jim摸不清他的想法，他了解瓦肯人的习俗，但既然Spock这样问他，也许Jim不应该为此犹豫。

他将自己的手覆盖上去，让自己保持自如：“怎么了？Spock先生？”

Spock冲他眨了下眼睛，随即转身将他拉进舞池。

Jim很快发现自己正被拉向被女孩儿们包围的，看上去正有些晕乎乎的，进取号的首席医官。

-

“Leonard，来，试试这个。”一位姑娘将一杯粉色的饮料递向安多利人，她转手将杯子塞给了医生。

“这是什么？”医生接过那杯酒问道，“我想今天已经喝得够多了，我或许不该喝这个。”

“只是莓子汁而已，”他那位白发蓝肤的女伴脑袋上的触角愉悦地摆动，“尝尝。”

“McCoy医生，”瓦肯人的声音从医生身后响了起来，“这是一种猎户座饮品，由酒精含量极高的莓果提炼制成，如果你不希望经受宿醉的烦恼，我提议你改天尝试它。”

“也很高兴见到你，Spock，”医生微微回了回头，“顺带一提，裙子不错。”

Spock挑眉，低头扫视了一下自己的着装。

Jim在边上咳了咳，倒不是他预见到了这个，但Spock拉着他直冲这一个由女孩子们圈出的地盘来让他实在有点意外，也许这得归功于瓦肯人在某方面的神经大条。换做是Jim，在一脚踏进这圈子之前也许还要想想自己是否能应付过来。

“我以为你不准备过来了。”出乎Jim意料的，安多利人弯起嘴角向Spock点头致意。

“我无意那么做，”Spock向她点点头“Tanlas中校。”

“你俩认识？”医生不可置信地看了安多利人一眼。

“说来话长，”Tanlas圈住他的手臂安抚道，“我们在学院的时候修过同一期课程。”

“为什么我一点都不意外？”医生抱怨道，他的确喝得有点儿晕，所以对于语气里的不满丝毫没加掩饰。

“Len，亲爱的，”Tanlas歪歪头，触角向前压低，“我们过去其实并合不来，别生气。”

“我没有生气。”医生反驳，“我就只是……”他朝着安多利人看了会儿，摇摇头，随后扭头瞪视瓦肯人，“你非要在这时候来打招呼？”

Spock微微倾斜了脸，眉毛向中间收拢，“我意图澄清几个问题。”

“你追到了Jim。”医生说，眼神迅速瞥过他们牵着的手，又立即移开，蹬向Spock的眼睛，“我看出来了，还有呢？”

“你没有必要展现此般防御的态度，”Spock说，“我无意触怒你。”

医生嗤笑了一下，扭过头，而Tanlas向他靠得更近了些，她看上去有些怜惜，但当她转头面向Spock时，那表情转变成了某种兴致勃勃地挑战。

“我也希望澄清一件事，”她笑着说，“我不得不发现McCoy医生相当地有吸引力，他的外表赏心悦目，体格与我相配，头脑聪明并且品格优良，”注意到医生的视线，Tanlas将表情调整得更为柔和，她给了McCoy一个甜甜的微笑，“他也相当的善解人意，唱歌好听，会哄人，我觉得这十分受用，如果医生允许的话，我将有意与其建立一段稳定的恋爱关系。”

McCoy看起来想说什么，但又有些犹豫，他的脸上是一个奇怪的混合，写着喜悦也写着担忧和疑虑。

Jim在他们间来来回回扫视，试图消化眼前的这一局面。

“这不是……”Spock堪堪住嘴，看上去有些恼怒，这情绪确凿无疑，Jim再三研究后断定，“Tanlas指挥官，我能同你单独说几句话吗？”瓦肯人稳了稳气息，冷冰冰地建议。

“我看不出这行为的必要性，”Tanlas冲他眨眼，而医生叹了口气，赞同道，“有什么话不能在这里说吗？你有……依你所说，‘需要澄清的几个问题’，”他问道，“除了先前那个，还有什么，你就说清楚了吧，Spock。”话虽这么说着，但医生的视线既没有停留在Spock身上，也没看着Jim，他错开他们将视线维持在他们身后的某个点上。

“我……”

Jim把Spock拽到一边，“抱歉等我一下。”他冲着Tanlas和在他们身后围成一圈看热闹的女孩儿们咧开嘴，送去一个公事公办的标准微笑。

“你在搞什么把戏？”Jim瞪着Spock低声问道，试图让自己别表现得那么咬牙切齿。

“我不搞……”Spock试图说明，但被Jim毫不耐烦地打断。

“省省那些咬文嚼字的废话，Spock，”Jim翻了个白眼，压低声音，“你到底在干什么啊？”

Spock抿起嘴，不悦地叹了口气，“我无法确定McCoy医生的心意。”

Jim一脸空白：“啥？”

“我已尝试过多次，”Spock闭上眼睛无声地叹气，“但McCoy医生十分顽固，我确信他将与我争辩这一项纳入了他的日常娱乐活动的范围，使我在分辨他的情感方面遭遇困难。”

Jim傻乎乎地瞪着Spock。

“当得知在Shiraz休假期间勇士号也会在此停留，Uhura中尉提出让目前在勇士号上任职大副的Tanlas指挥官提供协助的建议，我接受了她的提议。”

“你……？”Jim一时找不到自己的声音，“她说服你了这个，对不对？还有跳支舞才能入场的那个规定？”

Spock无奈地点头，“Jim，我仅向她本人提出请求，我只希望弄清医生对我们的心意，她同意协助我，我未曾预料她会……”

“我……”Jim尝试着压抑自己抓狂的心情，“天啊Spock你为什么要那么做？瓦肯和安多利不该是宿敌吗？你这是把Bones直接送给她了你知不知道？”

“我现在认识到了，”Spock看起来有些苦恼，“对不起。”

Jim整个脸都郁闷得皱成了一团，瓦肯人表现得这么真诚，他再怎么也没法冲他生气，但安多利人是个重视情感的族群，Spock这一步棋走得实在让他无从吐槽。

“如果你们聊完了悄悄话，”Tanlas在他们身后说到，“我和Len都有些累了。”

“慢着慢着，”Jim立刻笑嘻嘻地转过去，但Spock断定这笑容有点狰狞，“Tanlas指挥官，”Jim往前走了一步，挡在Tanlas和McCoy前面，“我相信这其中有些误会。”

“我相信没有这么回事。”Tanlas狡黠地歪了歪头，她的触角向后张开，身体一侧贴着McCoy但并没有触到他。她巧妙地将自己置于McCoy的防护范围内，又没有将接触变得过于亲密。

“你们在说什么？”McCoy一头雾水，“什么误会？”

“Spock先生与您之间的，Tanlas女士，”Jim保持微笑，他迅速看了医生一眼，但又立刻收回了自己的视线，“我了解到现实与你们之间的约定有所差异，有没有可能性能让您重新考虑一下你的选择？”

“劳驾您提醒我，”Tanlas笑道，“就我所知，我从未对任何人许诺过任何事，而一旦我许诺某事，我不会轻易背信弃义，Kirk舰长。”

“我相信你是一位信守承诺的人，女士，”Jim说，“我没有任何指责你的意思，但……但这件事情对我们而言非常重要，我不在意Spock与你之间有什么协议，把这个当成我个人的请求，Tanlas女士，你能否给我们点时间同McCoy医生聊聊？”

Tanlas冲他眯起眼睛，因为显然McCoy已经有些动摇，“你们在同一艘星舰上工作，”她说，“你们有充分的时间可以聊聊，Kirk舰长，不像我。”

“我不明白，”McCoy摇摇头，“你们到底在争论什么，为什么我觉得现在就我不知道发生了什么？”他转向Jim：“你说的那个特别重要的事情，是工作上的还是私人的？”

“私人的。”Jim答道。

“有人死了吗？”McCoy问他。

“Bones……”Jim苦着脸，“没有人死，但这很重要。”

“那有人会死吗？或者身陷险境？”McCoy摆摆手。

“不，但是……”

“那就留到三天之后，”McCoy说，“你说了这是假期，我想我有权安排自己的休假，Jim，我……”他卡了一下，好像说到这个会让他感到疼痛，“我很高兴你们……成了，我这样猜测有段日子了，所以……”Tanlas轻轻抓住McCoy的手，McCoy迅速看了她一眼，继续道，“你不能指望整个宇宙都围绕着你转，Jim，我也需要我自己的生活……”

“医生，”Spock的突然打断把大家的目光集中了起来，医生望向他，“你所说的生死攸关的情况，可否包括精神方面的问题？”

“你指什么？”McCoy显得有些警觉。

“如果我说，”Spock组织了一下语言，面不改色地开口，“如果我说，这事关两位进取号高级官员是否会经历严重的情绪低谷及精神压力，它是否可算作较为紧急的状况？”

他的这番话收获了一个瞪大眼睛的Jim和一个眉头紧皱的McCoy。

“瓦肯人！”安多利人恼火地开口，“你怎么敢？”

“我只是陈述可能性极高的发展情况，”Spock没有退让，“我意识到自己犯了错误，我认为对此进行补救总比沉浸在自己的错误里更符合逻辑。”他转向医生，“我必须作出尝试，医生，我们不会占用你太多时间。”

Tanlas显然迅速评估起了形势，McCoy无法拒绝他朋友的请求的，而Spock和Jim显然不是这么轻易就会放弃的人，瓦肯人已经为此找了她这个外援，这感情势必是相当诚挚而不可动摇。但Tanlas确实喜爱McCoy医生，他是她理想的伴侣人选，安多利人同样不会轻易让自己错失这样的机会。

“亲爱的Leonard，”她在医生作出决定前开口，“我需要向你坦白一件事。”

-

“所以说之后到底怎么样了？”Sulu凑在Scotty边上，小声询问。

轮机长扁了扁嘴耸耸肩，“天晓得，”他说，“医生自己回了房间，说他要好好想一想，然后直到第二天下午都没从屋里出来。”

“他们不能就，敲个门问问？”Chekov问道。

“谁去？”Sulu瞅他，“你去？”

“可以啊！我愿意去！”年轻的领航员一把握拳，立马被轮机长敲了个栗子：“歇着点儿吧小鬼头，”Scotty摇摇头，嚼着盘子里的果干，“他们仨整天的绕来绕去绕得我脑仁儿都痛死啦，俺希望他们能修成正果，别再拿那些个有的没的来吵我，那就谢天谢地了。”

“你不能问问Uhura中尉吗？”Chekov问道，“她不是认识那个Tanlas指挥官？兴许她知道些什么？”

“我才不问她呢！”Scotty冲着Chekov做了个鬼脸，“她已经够烦恼的了，还好他们决定公平竞争，让McCoy医生自己选择，不然她得恼死自己给Spock中校的建议了，我才不往枪口撞呢，我宁可给她送点好吃的。”

“唉，”Sulu长长地叹了口气，“他们怎么就搞得这么复杂？我恋爱那会儿都没这么多毛病。”

“就你得意，”Scotty送了个白眼给他，又说，“改天带你女儿来船上玩嘛，她好可爱。”

“她是个小机灵鬼，”Sulu露出标准的傻爸爸脸来，看起来对这个反应收都收不住，“万一她以后谈恋爱了我该怎么办？”他忽然正色起来，“不行，不管哪个臭小子看上她，我都得好好把好关，可不能随便便宜了人家。”

“歇歇吧，”Scotty打趣，“她才7岁，还早呢。”

“你们知道在我的家乡俄罗斯，小孩子们最早在3岁就能够谈恋爱吗？”Chekov兴致勃勃地凑上来科普他的家乡俄罗斯，Sulu很是嫌弃，但似乎又同时被他这番宣言给吓着了，“真的假的？”舵手心有戚戚地瞪着领航员，而Scotty笑得差点把嘴里的一口水果干给喷出来。

-

Tanlas挽着医生的手臂站在远离人群的空地上。

进取号即将结束自己的休假，重新踏上旅途。舰员们陆陆续续登上穿梭艇回舰，而舰长同大副一起站在离医生不远的地方等候着。

“所以，”Scotty撇撇嘴，“好还是不好？”

Uhura仍注视着他们的方向没有回头，“我认为是好的，”她说，“你知道，我确实发现了一件事情，”她朝他们望着，眼神柔和，“Tanlas没有违背承诺，当Spock请她帮助的时候，只希望她能问出医生对于他和Jim的心意，这一请求没有任何前置条件，也没有什么约束，我们疏忽了Tanlas会被医生吸引的可能性。”她转过头来，舒展眉头向Scotty温和地笑了笑，“我不想认为Spock会犯下这样的错误，他一向是较为谨慎的那一个，但我发现他的瓦肯血统在遇上感情问题的时候总是不起作用，他分心了，他总这样，和我在一起的时候他从没出过这问题。”

轮机长伸手覆上通讯官的肩膀，抬眉叹气。

他们互相望了会儿，又朝医生的方向看过去。

“我感到，”Uhura这样说道，“我觉得现在我感觉自己更像是他的亲人，或许像一位姐姐，如果他可以找到自己喜欢的人，我会很高兴的。”

“我表示同意，”轮机长说着，医生和Tanlas走向了舰长和Spock的方向，没有要打起来的样子，也没有互相防备抵触的争执，事实上，在第一个晚上的争论之后，他们在余下的时间里相处融洽，不知怎么的，Tanlas得以陪伴在医生身边，而Jim和Spock似乎对此也没有意见。

他们沉默地看着Tanlas倾身在医生额头留下了一个吻，友好地道别后离开目送他们离开港口。

“祝福他们。”Scotty说。

“也祝福她。”Uhura点头。

-

“为什么一个穿梭艇上就我们三个人？”McCoy不解地望了望窗外，“又不是说我们又是最后离开的人。”

“嗯，”Jim煞有其事地哼了哼，“值得思考。”

McCoy瞪他。

“尽管这安排不符逻辑，”Spock评价道，“我仍发现它令人满意。”

“哈！”Jim笑起来，胜利般地回头敲敲医生的手臂，“Spock说他喜欢和我们一起呆着呢，Bones。”

“不用你解释我也能听明白。”McCoy不自在地挪了挪姿势。

“我确实相信我与Leonard之间无需翻译器的帮助即可交流，”Spock说，“基于我们在同一艘星舰上服役了三年的数据可以很轻易得出。”

“真的吗？”Jim调侃起来，“Leonard？Len？”

“闭嘴吧。”McCoy试图摆出烦恼的表情，但即使在Spock的眼里，他也不太成功。

“我认为Leonard目前面部表情可以形容为……”Spock尝试描述，但医生向他丢了个包过去打断了他。

“噢Bones，”Jim笑嘻嘻地推论，“你在害羞吗？”

“专心开你的穿梭艇吧！”McCoy把脸埋进手里，“Tanlas又体贴又善解人意，我怎么就选了你们这两个麻烦精？”他苦恼的摇摇头。

在空气变得沉默的时候谁都没有说什么，McCoy确定自己也许不应该这样说，但一时间他想不到应该怎样打破沉默，只能扭头看向了窗外。

“你会……”Spock在片刻后开口，但在提问方面遇上了麻烦，他闭上嘴想了一会儿。

“不，”医生闷闷地说，“没有可能。”

“我还没有提出问题。”Spock看着他。

医生叹了口气，转身面对他，“我知道，我不选她，天啊，也许这选择毫无逻辑可言，我才不管呢，我花了大半年在你们这两个混蛋里晕头转向的，我以为自己没戏了，才会……”他摇摇头，“老实说如果知道我突然间有了两个男朋友，我奶奶可能会吓得从坟墓里跳出来给我量体温。我只能说，我从没想过这种可能性，我们，三个人。”

“好吧这个问题我得表示一下，”Jim在驾驶位上耸肩，“我也没想到过。”他往回瞅了眼。

McCoy望向了Spock。

瓦肯人突然间有点不自在了，但他没有退缩。

“我无法从你们二人中作出选择，”Spock紧巴巴地坦白，“我为此思考了很久，作出假设、推论，但从没找到答案。去年圣诞节，Uhura想要购买一条礼服裙，她最终挑选出两条，但没法作出选择，Chapel护士向她提议，‘如果你两件都这么喜欢，为什么不一起买下，你没有必要非得挑出一件来’，我认为这一定程度上给予了我启迪。”

片刻之后，Jim清了清嗓子：“那条金色的，像蛇皮一样闪闪发光的连衣裙？”

“两条裙子？”McCoy看着Spock。

“我无意提起此事并非毫无理由的。”Spock显得微微有些恼火。

“另一条呢？”Jim努力忍住笑意。

“她在会见塔米尔大使的那次穿了。”Spock干巴巴地答复，显然不想对那裙子进行仔细描述。

但McCoy记得，“那条宝石蓝色的，闪瞎眼的长裙？”

Spock没出声。

半宿之后，Jim没忍住笑出了声来：“你就饶了他吧，Bones，”他抬手擦了擦眼泪，“这三天已经够他受的了，别取笑他了。Spock，天啊，你的逻辑真的……”Jim没能好好说完那句话，他忙着在大笑的同时别让穿梭艇飞岔了。

而McCoy也维持不住自己一本正经的那张脸了，Spock看上去恼火得很，McCoy摇摇头说：“你这傻瓜，”他笑着把Spock的刘海拨乱，说，“过来。”，然后给了这个不高兴的瓦肯人一个拥抱。

-

几个月后，Jim在一个休息时间突然向Spock提问：“我有一个逻辑问题。”

“请说。”Spock看向正挂在医生身上的舰长。

“如果，嗯，联邦星舰进取号的首席医官是‘不可共享’的，”Jim抿着嘴压下一抹笑，从Spock移动的视线里猜到医生肯定已经翻了个大大的白眼，“为什么你允许我这么做？”

Spock不为所动，睨着舰长，思索了一会儿。

随后他转过脸面对他，直视那双蓝盈盈的眼睛，“因为，Jim，”瓦肯人回答，“我也爱你。”

Jim得意洋洋地表情刷地掉了下来，在医生忍不住看过去的时候，他已经憋红了一张脸。

“活该，”Bones好笑地捏了捏他的脸，“告诉你迟早会被他摆一道吧，你自找的。”

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我准备要放弃LFT了，因为它的关键词检查简直是迷，虽然AO3有点难用，而且也卡，但是至少能发东西啊……Gen类都不让我发文，我真的不知道该咋说了，心累_(:з」∠)_


End file.
